


【初代光】繁星之间

by SwallowOrchideous



Category: Final FantasyXIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowOrchideous/pseuds/SwallowOrchideous
Summary: 高维生物黑洞爱梅x星际探险队长阿光这文幻想程度很高，关于科学的地方并不严谨，文中没有魔法设定，有白色长发爱梅出现，总体来说是he。我们阿光当然要超光速！
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus|Emet-Selch x Warrior of Light, 初代光 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【初代光】繁星之间

“光之战士，他醒了。”  
一个白发的女研究员给他连上营养液，坐在他的床边记录着什么。  
“这是哪里？”他开口问，声音把他自己都吓了一跳，他的喉咙泡在低温液氮里太久，听起来都不像他自己的声音。  
“这里是海德林原初主舰，你现在在艾欧泽亚舰群上的分舰之一，新地平关号。”  
“卫月……月？”他发出意味不明的字词，像婴儿的牙牙学语。  
“卫月已经不再是我们的威胁了，一切都很好。”  
他点点头，闭上昏沉的眼睛，再次进入了沉眠。

两天后。  
“我可以叫你光吗？”他已经恢复了体力，是个俊俏的年轻人，他靠在床头，女研究员向他伸出手，他短暂地握了一下。  
光点点头，人们已经不记得在卫月坠落时消失在那光里的英雄的名字了，人们只叫他光之战士。  
“你可以叫我玛托雅。”女研究员说。  
“玛托雅……请问，现在过去多久了？路易索瓦大师将我冷冻之后，发生了什么？”  
“距离卫月坠落和第七灵灾，已经过去一百年了。当时小行星卫月将要撞击海德林原初主舰的时候，你驾驶着一架小型核能飞行器，改变了它的运动轨道，你成功了，卫月没有亲吻海德林，冲击波只毁了部分无人舰群。”  
光记得这些，他记得自己坐在飞船里，看着无边宇宙中爆发的光，他本以为自己会死在那冲击波产生的巨大能量中。  
“那……后来……”  
“搜救队把你捡了回来，但是你被辐射了，当时的技术不足以修复你的身体，路易索瓦先生便选择了将你冷冻，直到今天，各项数据显示，你非常健康。”  
“谢谢。”光诚恳地说。  
“不，是我们要谢谢你。”  
“那时还剩下什么人吗？”  
玛托雅的脸色微沉：“你指的是？”  
“比如，索鲁斯？”  
玛托雅低头思考了一会，似乎有些惊讶他第一个询问的竟是宿敌，她反问他：“你为什么会问起他？”  
“他和他的研究院，是使卫月坠落的罪魁祸首。”  
玛托雅微微点头：“没错，索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯，百年前的天才执政官，他被判处反人类的数十项罪名，几乎整部《人类法》都是在他的罪孽下调整完善的。他利用自己的政治地位，投入大量的人力物力研究反物质，还企图摧毁整个海德林主舰。”  
“他也死了吗？还是被冷冻了？”  
玛托雅摇摇头：“都不是，他离开了，在卫月坠落开始之后，他就坐上了一艘飞船，他早就计算好了，他遇上了176年一遇的木土天海行星几何排列，借助它们的引力加速，就像弹弓一样，把小小的飞船弹出了整个太阳系。你只能去星空里寻找他。”  
光看着窗外的模拟宇宙，他所在的新地平关号跟随着海德林原初主舰一同航行，十四艘海德林舰船无法在太空中相遇，但他能想象出她们周遭围绕着闪亮尘埃的样子——人类的遗骨无法在船上燃烧，那样会浪费大量的能源，活着的人会将他们投入太空里，人骨中残留的钙会在投放之后，在飞船尾部高温中迅速汽化，作为推动的燃料，爆发出光能和热能，形成这十四颗人造行星的美丽星环，像真正的彗星拖着长长的彗尾。  
“在屋子里闷了这么些天，我猜你想出去走走。”玛托雅给他调试好了身份识别，“你的资产经过计算，排除通货膨胀和汇率影响，打入了你的个人账户。这是地图，看，这里有个光之战士纪念馆，你可以去逛逛，有什么困难打我的通讯珠号码。”  
光叫住了正要出门的玛托雅：“请等等，我还想问的是，玛托雅是你的真名吗？还是说就像……你称呼我‘光’一样？”  
玛托雅捂嘴笑了：“出去以后可不要问这些问题哦，会被当成想要和对方约会的。一百多年过去了，我们现在不会用真名示人，一般用祖先、导师、伟人、对自己影响较大的人的名字为自己命名，而真名是严肃的，只有在婚礼和送葬之时才能被人知道。”

海德林如今已经是由离子推进器驱动了，她的舰船船体有千米高，头顶上的人造天空豁亮明朗，一颗人造太阳明晃晃地挂在头顶，模拟古地球的东升西落。那颗太阳也是由核能聚变而成，和真正的太阳结构一样，主要借助氢同位素，所以不会产生核辐射污染有限的舰船内部，舰船内的各项活动都由其提供能源，而这成果也来自索鲁斯遗留下来的部分手稿。他不仅是个出色的政客，他也是个优秀的物理学家，他人如其名，“索鲁斯”，拥有太阳一般的光芒，而他的科研成果也恰恰好做了太阳的核心，在他“逃离人间”之后，现代人类文明一边否定他，一边活在他的掌心上。  
街道上的人们用着他不会用的科技，说着他没听说过的事。光沿着地图，走到了海德林主舰上的格里达尼亚区，这里植物茂盛，坐落着玛托雅所说的光之战士纪念馆。  
自己看自己的纪念馆确实有些太奇怪了，展柜里面摆着他用过的水壶、穿过的衣服，昏暗的放映厅播放着一些旧录像带做成的影片，那上面的他无忧无虑地大笑，他花了一点时间回想起来这是什么时候拍的，那时的同伴握着摄像机，靠在他身上和他一起看向镜头，下面的标牌上写着生卒年，原来那天在旅途中遇到的朋友已经在二十年前去世了，这无一不在提醒着他，他已经是个古代人了。  
他买了瓶水，漫无目的地闲逛。他留给后世的东西太少了，这里被许多关于卫月和索鲁斯的资料填充起来，那时的他怎么也想不到，他的名字会以这种形式和索鲁斯摆在一起，旁边还加了一个历史厅，简直像个小博物馆。  
他来到古地球展区，这里只有一些复原画，没有实际展物。古地球纪已经是一万多年以前的事情了，学者们推测因为某种原因，可能是陨石、彗星等自然灾害，那个时代的人们创造了十四艘海德林，这是一件多么伟大的壮举，载着希望驶往星海，延续人类文明。但是古地球纪的一切皆不可考，因为已经没人能再回去了，他们只能通过海德林的一些陈旧设施推断古代人们日出而作，日落而息，生活朴实简单。  
而星球的灾难之后便迎来了海德林纪元。现代人都把海德林叫做自己的“母星”。海德林原初主舰在航行中一共遭遇了七次灾难，但是好在每一次都挺了过来，十四艘舰船也不是没有掉队的，海德林十三主舰已经失去了一切讯号，也许已经变成了宇宙中的尘埃，也许某一刻它会在漂浮中遇到另一个孤独的物质，在真空中发出无声的余响，几光秒外的同胞凝视夜空时，会看到一颗星星。  
光在展厅里转了一会，感到有视线落在自己脸上，他扭头一看，是一个金色头发的小女孩，睁大了眼睛看看他再看看手里的光之战士挂件，再看看他，再看看挂件。光压低了帽檐，食指比在唇前，“嘘”了一声。  
小女孩点点头，抿紧了嘴巴，从包里掏出一个小本子来，小声问他：“我可以请你签个名吗？”  
光接过本子，可他不会签名，写得像小学生，女孩还是很细心地收好，对他说：  
“原来你真的醒来了。你放心，我不会说出去的。”  
光摇了摇头示意没关系，他知道玛托雅为了给他适应社会的时间，总是躲在观察间里给各国领导人打通讯斡旋，这事迟早会曝光的。他看向小女孩手里握着的画册，指了指：“我可以看看那个吗？”  
他们坐在展厅里，一同翻开那绘本，那是一本关于古地球的儿童读物，画上的人们都穿着一模一样的衣服在种地，旁边写着：“古代人的生活资料匮乏，所以只能穿一样的衣服。”下一页画着一个古代人看着艾欧泽亚的文字，旁边画了个问号，写着：“古地球没有文字传世，文字是人们在建造海德林之后创造的，古代人用另外的方式记录他们的知识和历史。”  
“我觉得他们说的不对，他们发现时一定是漏掉了什么重要的东西，”小女孩小声说，“没有文字，要怎么建造这么大的海德林呀？”  
光笑着说：“你提出的问题学者们也想破了脑袋呢。”  
小女孩连忙摆手：“不……我不是想……”她好像才意识到自己在一个大英雄、宇航员、星际的探索者面前说了蠢话，很不好意思地把手放在身前。  
光安慰她：“没关系，你很喜欢古地球？我有一个朋友他也很……”光想到了索鲁斯，他也很喜欢古地球，他会在那些专门研究古地球的博士导师们面前提起他们的研究成果，并且毫不留情面地批判，就好像他亲自在那个一万多年前的时代活过一样。  
“你叫什么名字？”光问道。  
“敏菲利亚。”  
光的笑容僵在了脸上：“你说你叫……敏菲利亚？”  
敏菲利亚点头：“我的名字很常见，班上有许多金发的女生都叫这个名字，老师有时候会……啊，我说错话了吗？对不起！”  
光摇了摇头：“不，没什么，我只是……想起了另一个我认识的敏菲利亚。”  
敏菲利亚是海德林的驾驶员，“行星”的代言人。随着人类的旅行轨迹越来越远，十四艘主舰不能再通过无线电交流，她的大脑连接着海德林主舰，她的一切意识都化为脑电波在太空中传导，在十四艘离彼此越来越远的舰船中交流，她失去了语言，失去了记忆，将自己变成这太空中美丽的钢铁怪物的一部分。光甚至不能确定这个敏菲利亚是不是自己认识的那个敏菲利亚。  
光似乎是想起了百年前的事，嘴角微微带着笑：“那时我是那位敏菲利亚的下属，总是给她跑腿……现在我比她的年纪还要大了。”  
眼前带着蝴蝶结的小敏菲利亚陪他静静坐着，希望能分担一点他的悲伤，她也有一双美丽的蓝色眼睛，像海德林的舰身。  
光摸了摸她的头：“抱歉，我总是在提过去的事，你是不是该回去了，我刚才看到了学校参观团的老师，你和他们一起来的吗？”  
敏菲利亚从椅子上跳起来，和光道别，背起自己的书包就向展厅外门走去。她在门口站住了，睁大了眼睛望着外面，光愣了两秒钟，他明白了，摘下帽子走向门口，用大掌护住小敏菲利亚的脸，那外面是数不清的记者和摄影师，他们都想抓到光之战士的第一手素材。他走出去，在人群的包围中一直走到街上，海德林的人造太阳照得他浑身发冷。  
“英雄阁下，”一个人为他拉开小飞行器的舱门，“借一步说话吧。”

格里达尼亚区最高规格的会议室里。  
“你好，光，你可以叫我嘉恩·艾。”一个温和成熟的白衣女性坐在光的对面，她是这次谈判的国家领导人代表。  
“说吧，把我唤醒究竟是想做什么。”光靠在椅背上，似乎已经对这种事习以为常，他习惯了被人带着目的接近，习惯了满足别人的要求，小到请他签名，大到请他去推一颗坠落的小行星。  
“在这之前，我想先向你解释一下事情的原委。”嘉恩·艾款款说道，“我知道你不是理论人员，进来吧，这位是我们的帕帕力莫教授，教授，这位是光。后面的是玛托雅小姐，相信你已经见过了。”  
帕帕力莫戴着眼镜，是个严肃的小个子男性，他和光握了手：“久仰。”  
“那么我们就开始吧。”帕帕力莫在房间内展开了虚拟现实模型，一个平面出现在光的眼前，像展开的床单。  
“假设这个平面就是我们所处的宇宙时空，”帕帕力莫说着，画出了一个沉重的球放在平面上，平面立刻被压得弯了下去，“你看，现在它扭曲了，如果我再将这个小球放在上面，它会因为空间平面受到拉伸而沿着拉伸方向滚动。”  
“明白。”光回答。  
“这个小球就是我们打算投入使用的飞船，它利用空间折叠的弯曲率进行移动，像小船在斜坡上的溪流一样滑下。”帕帕力莫的结论十分短暂，“你知道铁律吗？”  
“在真空的平坦时空中，一个有质量的物体速度可以无限接近于光速，但永远不能达到光速。”这点光还是知道的，毕竟曾经认识过索鲁斯那样的学术天才，耳濡目染也记住了。  
“没错，无论是离子推进还是利用核能，无论比冲多高我们永远都不能达到光速，因为人类无法超越我们所居其中的时空。如果这样下去，距离海德林驶出太阳系，至少还要几千年，现在的我们甚至无法达到第三宇宙速度。但是，如果这个宇宙不再是一个真空的平坦时空呢？就像这张床单，它弯曲了。”帕帕力莫把模型指给他看。  
“原来你也觉得它像床单。”光喃喃说道。  
帕帕力莫翻了个白眼继续讲述：“也就是说如果我们能找到一个质量足够大、能量足够强的物体，就像是在挤压这个时空，再加上一个充满负质量、负能量的物体，它的负压强会使时空拉伸，就像是给我们的小纸船尾巴涂上肥皂，由于密度不同，它产生的张力瞬间在水面撕开一个口子，小纸船就会往前走，使我们的曲率飞船航行速度达到光速的几百倍。”  
“如果我们的野心再大一些，在理论上我们可以把时空折叠，瞬间从床单的这边，嘭，弹到这边。”玛托雅的手指在模型上比划了一下，“宇宙并不是一个平坦的膜，它有许多这样沉重的球，足以让我们利用这点往前走。”  
“酷，”光耸了耸肩，抱臂靠在椅子上，“和我有什么关系吗？”  
一旁的护卫按住了他的肩膀，光看了他一眼。  
“请放松些。”嘉恩·艾微笑着示意那名严肃的护卫，对光说道，“我们已经发现了一个能够利用的‘球’。”  
“我们观测到了一个黑洞。最近一次观测到它是在图上这个方位，距离冥王星只有1000光年的位置。”帕帕力莫坐在椅子上，转动着模型，其余人和他一起沉默了，一时之间室内静得只有只有引擎轻微的振动声。  
最终还是嘉恩·艾开口：“那个黑洞，是索鲁斯。”  
光听到这再也无法保持那副平静的颓废样子，他双手撑在桌上，上半身向前倾：“什么？”  
“你先冷静，光。”玛托雅拍拍他的手臂，示意他坐下。  
“你还记得百年前加雷马最后一位独裁领导者，索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯背叛整个海德林文明的事吗？将可控核聚变投入使用的天才，一手缔造了第七灵灾的那个疯子？”  
“记得，我当然记得……他，到底是？”光皱紧眉头，只想要知道真相。  
“他乘坐飞船离开的时候，带走了大量的反物质。”  
“反物质？”光疑惑地看向房间里的人，“我不知道这个。”  
嘉恩·艾和帕帕力莫对视了一眼，玛托雅向他解释：“那是加雷马科研所的秘密研究，科研所明面上是加雷马的国立机构，其实只为索鲁斯一个人服务，按照索鲁斯的构想，他们耗费了巨大的资源研究反物质和反物质推进器，并且成功了。”  
帕帕力莫说道：“物质中的所有原子，都是由带有正电的质子和带负电的电子组成的，而构成反物质的电子带有正电荷，质子带有负电。与物质的构成相同，内部电荷相反。当物质和反物质接触，就会发生一种反应，名为‘湮灭’，爆发出巨大的能量。”  
玛托雅补充道：“反物质威力强大，经过数据推测，只需要0.6克的反物质与任意物质接触，十四艘海德林就将不复存在，哪怕是古地球，也要灰飞烟灭。而索鲁斯，他在登上那架推进器时，带走了全部的反物质，整整一千克。”  
光把手放在桌上，攥着手指，不知在想什么。  
“没人知道他是怎么从实验室里将这些物质取出来的，又是怎么携带着它逃跑的——你知道反物质的防护措施有多厚多麻烦吗？再加上当时加雷马的政体弊病……算了，总之，他就像一个‘太空炸弹’跳入太阳系，再加上我之前和你提过的引力弹弓作用，他用了三十年的时间，消失在了冥王星的边缘。”玛托雅说。  
“那黑洞和他有什么关系？他怎么可能在星际里游荡整整三十年？”就算有无尽的能源，他的生活消耗又该从哪里来呢？光甚至觉得这一切可能只是自己冬眠时期的一个梦，它太荒谬了。  
“那个黑洞是我们在冥王星周边观测到的，一开始谁也没有注意它，太阳系外有很多这样的黑洞，直到有一天，那个黑洞给我们发送了一条电磁波信息。经过推测，应当是索鲁斯引爆了那一千克反物质，造成了粒子对撞，人为地制造了一个黑洞，”嘉恩·艾说，“也许……你应该自己亲耳听听。”  
“电磁波……信息？你们为什么说他是变成了‘黑洞’？他是被巨大的能量收缩压入了黑洞吗？如果他在黑洞里，信息又是怎么发出来的？”光问道，经历过最初的震惊，现在他反而越来越相信这是真的，索鲁斯就算真的变成了黑洞，那也是宇宙里最了不起的那一个。  
玛托雅回答了他：“不，你没有理解，不是进入黑洞，他就是这个黑洞本身，如果进入了黑洞，那里面没有时间条件，他是不可能传递电磁波出来的。黑洞中心的能量反应会收缩、塌陷，发生强烈爆炸，核心中的所有物质都变成中子，被压成一个密实的星体。这样的星体内部负压强极高，会无休止地碾压、收缩、吞噬周围的一切物质，产生巨大的引力。而引力，和静电力一样，是极少数具有超距作用的力，意思就是引力的计算公式里没有光速影响，它在宇宙中的传播没有限制，在一个普朗克时间内，这个巨大黑洞的引力场就会瞬间遍布全宇宙，如果这时编辑一条信息，它也会瞬间到达宇宙的每一个角落。也正是这条信息，我们才确认了，这位‘黑洞’先生的身份。”  
“或者说，这个黑洞是有意识的，而这个意识体，你可以叫他索鲁斯。”  
“也是就是说……他，还活着吗？”光尽量让自己显得平静，不那么充满期待。  
“可以这么说，他已经连人的样子都没有了，只剩一个意识了，以一种尚未被发现的物质为载体，飘荡在空无一物的致密星体中。我们对他的研究不够，不知道他的意识保留到了何种地步，在由全宇宙构成的、他的引力场、他的‘花园’里，他能感知到你的一切，你的声音、你的想法、你的一举一动，如果说得夸张一些，漫天星辰在代替他来拥抱你。”  
“我们设法将波形保存了下来，这是设备，带上吧。”帕帕力莫递给光一个头盔，“做好心理准备。”  
光深呼吸一口，戴上了那个头盔，无论索鲁斯给这个宇宙中的每一个生命体传递了什么信息，他都能冷静接受——他只剩一个意识了，他还有什么要说的话呢？他还记得什么呢？  
电磁波响了起来，不像他想象的那样有一阵刺啦刺啦的电流声，而是安静的，用沉默盖过了整个海德林上经久不息的纷繁人声，盖过了响彻百年的发动机引擎声和燃烧声。这段信息没有语言，甚至没有说话的声音，光闭上眼，电磁波以电信号在神经元上传导意识的形式直接进入了他的脑海，他的眼前出现了……  
宴会？这是一个晚宴厅，灯光明亮，杯盏交叠，紧接着他看到了自己，电波在他脑中模拟视觉感官勾勒出了自己的样子，从发丝到鼻尖，分毫不差。他一只手拿着空空的酒杯，另一只手从口袋里掏出一块手帕，向面前的人伸出手，擦拭一块沾了葡萄酒的前襟，他闻到酒液的味道，香水的味道，他租来的西装上残留的肥皂的味道，还有人体皮肤固有的、特别的、无法模仿的味道，他看见自己的眼睛，灰蓝色的眼瞳里倒映出一张熟悉的容颜。他的耳边响起一个奇异的声音，大概是人类声的三个音节，最后的尾音沉沉地落下来，轻微得可以忽略，是他在未成人形时躲在母亲子宫里听到的声音，又像是死亡的前一秒听到的人世最后的声音。他根本不懂这是什么语言，它没有含义，也不需要有含义，它的含义就是光这个个体……  
“光！电波结束了！你怎么样？你的心跳太快了！”不知过了多久，帕帕力莫将他的头盔摘了下来，玛托雅给他倒了杯水，连嘉恩·艾都关切地看着他，光一摸自己的脸，才发现，自己满脸都是眼泪。  
“你看到了什么？”  
“我看到了……我自己？”  
帕帕力莫点了点头：“是你，这条信息在遍布宇宙每一个角落的引力场作用下，传递给了宇宙的所有生命体。七十年前的那一刻，海德林上的每个人都凝望着星空，有一些人甚至停下工作跑到舰桥上想要跳下去，孤独感笼罩了整个宇宙。”即使是最遥远的恒星，都在倾听他呼喊你的名字。  
光按住自己的胸口，那里还在抑制不住地悸动，咚咚，咚咚，咚咚，永远鲜活热烈的电波，整个宇宙一刻不停地膨胀、爆炸，一颗星星出现，一颗星星消失，最终它们都会消失，恒星逐渐死去，星星一颗一颗熄灭，宇宙将陷入黑夜的呜咽，而黑洞的引力场是不受光速和时间影响的，这心跳会永远穿梭在行星间，带着多年前一个生命与另一个生命初遇的记忆，恒星枯萎，天地动心。  
咚咚，咚咚，咚咚。  
“我们调查了资料，那是百年前的一场晚宴，你和他，可能发生了什么？”嘉恩·艾试探着问道。  
光的眼睛恢复了平静，眼帘半垂着，像一潭死水。  
“我只是第一次遇见他而已，别的没了。”

光在宴会厅里无所事事地游荡着。他是和顶头上司敏菲利亚一起来的，半是陪伴半是蹭饭，他陪她听完了几个钟头的研究成果分享会谈，进入宴会厅之后她和一些贤人学者还在继续没说完的话题，让光自己到处逛逛。  
光拿了一杯葡萄酒，张望着寻找放了小蛋糕的餐台，还没等他找到，先撞上了一块软软的高大物体。  
葡萄酒全洒了，他眼前只剩下一块染了色的衬衫前襟，他抬头对上一双浅金色的眼睛，对方的脸庞过于深邃立体，高挺的鼻梁和蝴蝶翅膀一样的睫毛在他的脸上投下阴影，让他的目光看起来……不太友好。  
谁被泼了一身酒还能开心得起来。  
“对不起，我不是故意的……”好在没有惊扰到那些书呆子们，他们忙着讨论星相和函数呢。光手忙脚乱地从口袋里掏出手帕为那个人擦拭前胸，仔细一看手帕还是主办方送的，幸好不太值钱。  
“呃……要不然，我帮你带回去清洗一下吧……”光太不熟悉男士礼服的料子，这样一擦反而越擦越糟，看来自己这个月又要多打一份工了，这衣服看起来可价值不菲啊。  
“没有人告诉你，这样的方法很老套吗？”那个人一开口就像是光欠他钱一样，不过现在光也的确欠他钱了，“还是说你要我现在当场把衬衫脱下来，裸着上半身呆在这里？”  
“嗯……或者，”光比划了一下，“我们换一下衣服，这样尴尬离开的人就是我？”  
那个人歪了歪头，刚想开口嘲讽，发现光是认真的，睁大眼睛等着他们去找个角落换衣服呢。他叹了一口气，说道：“幸好我带了一套换的，都是因为你，跟我去更衣室，将功补过吧。”  
光松了一口气，跟他进了顶楼的休息室。  
索鲁斯在衣帽间里换衣服，光站在外面为他拿着外套，索鲁斯突然说：“进来，帮我整理领子。”  
光把衣服搭在沙发上，走到他背后整理衬衫的硬领。索鲁斯很高，背也很宽阔，光一个成年男人都要微微举着手才能碰到他的衣领，他脑后的有寸头的毛茬，戳在手上痒痒的。  
索鲁斯问他：“你的研究课题是什么？”  
“啊？我？”光有点尴尬，“我没有论文，我陪前辈来的。”  
“哦。”索鲁斯应了一声，空气里有点尴尬。  
后面理完了要理前面，光走到索鲁斯面前帮他系领带、整理扣子，索鲁斯还微微猫背，两个人的鼻尖几乎要贴在一起了。  
光的脸有点红，他没跟任何人这么亲近过，他想找个话题，让他们别维持这种暧昧的氛围。  
“那么，你的研究课题是什么？”光问道。  
索鲁斯皱眉：“我刚刚展示过，你没听吗？”  
“听了！我当然听了。”光脑门冒汗，只恨自己为什么要在研讨会上睡觉。  
“哦？那你最喜欢哪部分？”  
“呃……”  
索鲁斯微笑，带着一点恶作剧般的邪气：“关于飞船变身机器人还是蒸汽立体飞行器？”  
光认真地思考了一会：“我觉得还是飞船变身吧，那部分非常有趣。”  
索鲁斯的笑容带上了一点怜悯：“我的主题是提升核能比冲。”  
“……所以没有会变身的飞船吗？”  
“没有！”索鲁斯从他的手中把自己的领带扯回来，光很无辜地看着他。  
“算了，你的前辈是研究什么的？”  
光想了想：“是关于高维生物，你想见她吗？我不知道她现在有没有空。”  
“那倒是不用了，高维生物啊，”索鲁斯坐在沙发上搓着下巴，“你有什么想法吗？”  
这次光不敢再乱说话了，他打算留着让索鲁斯说，敏菲利亚的研究多是证明存在和论述，他背不下来。  
索鲁斯关了灯，他们坐在一片黑暗里，只留一盏小小的射灯，他用手比划了一个形状，灯光把手的影子投在墙壁上。  
“用三维和二维来举例吧，手是三维的，落在墙壁上，就是二维的影子了。你的影子也在墙上，它看着影子能想象到我的手是什么样子吗？它在墙上像一只狗，但是你无法推断是什么形态的高维生物有这样的投影。低维无法理解高维。”  
光点点头，意思是明白了。  
“如果我在墙上开一个洞，影子不会显示在这个洞上，因为这个维度的时空已经被破坏了，投进去的影子属于更高的维度。它会以高维的形态呈现。”索鲁斯耸耸肩，“怎么样，有点想法了吗？”  
“如果换到我们的宇宙里，墙上的这个洞也就是黑洞对吧？三维的人进入黑洞，会变成另外一种形式……唔，如果真能进去看看就好了。”  
索鲁斯失笑：“你就想到这个？”  
“难道你不想知道那里面是什么吗？”  
“万一你死掉了呢？或者是更可怕的，你的时间停滞在那里呢？”  
“未知也是冒险的魅力之一。”光摸了摸自己的后脑勺，高维文明没有让他产生恐惧，他反而更期待未知了，如果害怕宇宙，他根本就不会来开飞船。  
“你先把生活里的未知解决再说吧，可能还是飞船变身飞船人更适合你。”索鲁斯用手做出来的那条狗咬了他的鼻尖，光向后一躲，索鲁斯转身拿起外套就走了，光揉着鼻子下楼，外面的人没人注意他们这点插曲，他站在宴会厅里傻笑了一下，他的鼻尖痒痒的，手也痒痒的，弄得他连心跳都痒了起来，胸腔里像揣了一个初生的宇宙。

等他再见到索鲁斯时，一切都变了，索鲁斯变成了加雷马的执政官，加雷马天体研究院的荣誉首席——也是击落卫月的疯子，反人类的战犯。  
光冲破一切阻碍想要去阻止他，可是那已经太晚了，索鲁斯已经站上星际飞船的发射台，手里拎着一个皮箱和一把火枪。  
“索鲁斯！你回来！”光在舰桥下声嘶力竭地喊，索鲁斯站在一面巨大的玻璃前，背后是泛着红光的小行星卫月，即使太空里根本没有氧气，那光仍然像在燃烧一般，变成一朵炽烈的红莲。  
“为什么？为什么要这么做！你这样会毁了海德林！”光怒吼着，他来不及上去了，他也没穿防护服，那上面温度太高，人是受不了的。  
“啊，是你啊，我记得你，你来了。你问我为什么？你是在守护海德林吗？”索鲁斯终于听到了他的声音，居高临下地望着他，声音被发射台的穹顶放得很大、很空灵，像是神明在俯视蝼蚁，“每天活在舰船里，你就不觉得有什么不对劲吗？”  
“被关在密闭的空间里，一代又一代漫无目的地繁衍、飞行，在宇宙中寻找自己早就灭亡的落脚点，你不觉得如此可笑吗？你们连真正的太阳都没见过，甚至恬不知耻地称这块钢铁怪物为自己的‘母星’！难道你就不觉得十分奇怪？”  
光张了张嘴，说不出话来，他确实没见过太阳。  
“索鲁斯，你是地球党吗？古地球，它已经灭亡了，不能总是望着过去，我们会寻找到新的家园……”光还想继续挣扎。  
“闭嘴！你这个废物！不许对我们的夙愿说三道四！你们航行了多少年？至今呢？找到了吗？我与你们同食共寝，度过了漫长的岁月，是不是真的要我忍无可忍你们才肯罢休？”  
光顶着热浪向舰桥上奔跑：“你是什么意思？”  
“如果你还记得你说过的话，就来星空里找我，我会送你一程，并且告诉你最后的真相。”  
光倒在地上，海德林的发射台被强制开启，他没穿宇航服，不能暴露在无氧环境中，他在巨大的热浪中昏了过去，等他再醒来时，卫月已经近在咫尺，他必须临危受命。  
索鲁斯的最后一句话还在他脑海中回荡。  
“就让我看看，这一万多年的等待，究竟有没有意义。”

“他说他在星空里等我。”  
“没了？”  
“没了。”  
审讯人员无奈地收起记录仪，说道：“光之战士阁下，你一定隐瞒了些什么。”  
“……”  
“你再仔细想想，索鲁斯他还有什么特殊的习惯？癖好？爱读的书？”  
光沉默以对。  
嘉恩·艾叹了一口气：“算了，就到这吧。”  
铜刃团和双蛇党的几个士兵结束了记录。  
“光，我很抱歉，如果你不能提供更多关于索鲁斯的信息……我们……”  
门外进来了更多铜刃团的士兵，将室内除了嘉恩·艾之外的所有人都控制了起来，看玛托雅和帕帕力莫的表情，他们应当也不知情。  
“你们想利用我牵制索鲁斯。”光被电手铐铐住，咬紧牙关说道，“伪善。”  
“对不起，”从门外进来一位看上去像是军队长官的男人，“我们也只是想要继续向前。”  
“飞向黑洞的船，我们还需要你，只有你有最优秀的太空远航能力。”嘉恩·艾说道。  
“抱歉，海德林……敏菲利亚……我们……也要尽全力守护。”

四十年后。  
光再次从冷冻舱里醒来，这一次只剩他一个人了。  
他吃了几片钙剂，点亮太空舱里的灯，走到飞船的前端，这样，他也像一颗小小的星星了，融入这片天上的无光之海。  
他在海德林中以光之战士的身份冷冻了十年，等待“冒险者号”被投入使用，又在宇宙中以0.998倍的光速在冬眠中走了三十年，他的身体只有三十几岁，可他已经是几百年前的老人了。在这段时空跃迁的过程中，海德林的体感时间流逝至少有一千四百多年。人类的生命太短暂、太短暂了，四十年不够他们探索宇宙一角，但是一个人类最热烈美好的时光都已经过去了，光登上冒险者号前，与他对接的是一个他不认识的金发少女，原来她是帕帕力莫的学生，有多少人直到死都无法亲眼看见他耗尽一生去研究的那颗星星，但是永远有人把渺小的身躯埋进奔向远方的航船。  
他们走出太阳系了吗，还是无声无息地死在星海里，宇宙只是沉默地吞吐着能量，不会记下任何事情，人类来了，又走了，他们的痕迹也会慢慢消失的，千万年后，又会有新的智慧文明出现在舞台上，拉开星尘的大幕。  
光也许是这宇宙中最后一个人类。  
他已经离索鲁斯足够近了，视界上出现了一丝扭曲，也许他下一秒就会进入黑洞，那样最好，解脱来得很快。索鲁斯离他真远啊，连光都要走一千多年，索鲁斯用自己吞噬时空才给光铺出一条走向他的路，光只觉得自己践约得太慢、太晚了。  
他又听到了那个声音，这次仍是三个音节，和几十年前听到的呼唤自己的声音却不一样，这次是只给光一个人的电磁波——他一定是在自己的引力场中感受到了光的接近，意识波进入光的大脑，光明白了他在说自己的名字。  
好吧，哈迪斯，我以后叫你哈迪斯。  
光想说话，可他再也动不了了，如果这时有个人在宇宙外面看他，他的视界上只会出现一艘静止的飞船，因为光已经被巨大的引力吸入了那个黑洞。  
飞船环形的外壳遭受着巨大的压强，仅仅是两个端点所受的引力差就已经足够将其撕成粉末，接着是飞船中的一切，精心设计的美丽弧形不再，流线型的船舱内壳几乎是瞬间就消失在了黑洞附近的高温高压下。光在闭上眼睛前看到的最后画面是扭曲的星空，闪亮的银河在旋转的视界中宛如两条交缠的银蛇，以引力的发力点为中心旋转撕咬成一个高速的陀螺，他的眼前闪过一道弧光，宇宙所有的历史浓缩在了流光一瞬，紧接着是无尽的黑暗，他的躯壳已经尽数损毁，但是他还在时间的尽头坠落，光永远停驻在里，即使是光也无法逃脱巨大的引力，宇宙以倒悬的方向再次出现在他的视界中，天象尽数颠倒，星辰从向虫洞坠落变为喷涌，像破冰的泉水。  
这是黑洞的另一个方向，他已经进入了四维空间。  
为什么……他还能看到东西？光伸出手，他还能感觉到自己的手？他的身体已经被引力碾碎了，那么现在这个在倒立的宇宙中飘荡的东西又是什么？  
当一个有质量的物体进行升维，必然会更改它原本的形态，那么他改变成了什么呢？  
宇宙中的普通物质只占4.9%，剩下的，有26.8%都是暗物质，68.3%是暗能量。暗物质是观测不到的，不吸收、反射也绝不辐射光，人们经过测算清楚地知道它存在，因为它具有正质量，无法利用、无法收集，但是现在光正处于其中。暗物质是电磁波的载体，而人脑的意识也正是在神经元上运动的电信号，也就是说，暗物质储存了他的意识，并带着意识升向了四维空间。  
哈迪斯，他不是黑洞，他是黑洞后面那个某个高维生物。人类的样子只是他在三维世界的投影，他与光初遇时，就像是纸片上的小人触碰了人类落在纸面的影子，游鱼向飞鸟伸出了手。  
宇宙的真空里到处都是看不见、摸不着的暗物质，这些暗物质承载着不同生命体的意识、记忆、情感，与其说它们是灵魂也不为过，童话与科学意外地有了交点，逝去的人的灵魂会回归天上的无光之海，变成美丽的泡沫，进入没有痛苦、没有悲伤的彼方。  
高维的生物正是这种以三维动物无法理解的形态存在着，他们的意识不需要借助载体存在，他们使用名为“概念”的东西进行创造，他们无法理解三维世界的元素，他们创造使用的是中子、质子和电子，这些组成不同的原子，再组合而成他们概念中的“物质”。他们挥手建立屋舍，冥思塑造躯壳，而灵魂飘荡在永恒的时间之中，当光用30万公里每秒的速度从宇宙的一端跑到另一端时，对于四维的空间来说，就像是有一只小鸟在钻石山上啄了一口，当这座钻石山被小鸟啄完，永恒的时间就过去了一秒。  
时间变成了无所谓的东西，铁一般的法则在四维时空里不在适用。在三维世界中，时间像一条直线，一个有质量的人不能回到自己的过去，一个质点也不能回到自己的过去，在一个时空内，不能有闭合的亚光速曲线，也不能有闭合的光线。黑洞吞噬三维世界的一切，除了情感的电波讯号在暗物质里浮游。四维的哈迪斯打破了铁一般的法则，这里不再有不可逆转的时间，只剩下不可救药的喜欢。  
即使是四维时空，也有它自己的法则，微观粒子按照特定的顺序和结构排列，卫某一个人意识生物构成一个形态，较轻的组成齿列状，构筑成一顶皇冠，较重的聚合成底座，最终又衍生出两只翅膀型末梢，大得足以将光捧在手心上。  
“索鲁……哈迪斯，是你吗？”光发现自己没有嘴说话，他的意识直接将内容传达了出去。  
哈迪斯沉默，但是光知道他在说是。  
“你变得……很漂亮，很大，很……”光说不出来了，他已经活了几百年，这时变回了宴会上那个笨拙的孩子，伸出手想要为他擦拭衣襟。哈迪斯伸出一张大掌，粒子还不算太稳定，即使是不成形的手指，也要打响一个响指，  
微观粒子聚合又消散，一束又一束光在他眼前掠过，每一束里都是一个瞬间，都是一个小小的宇宙，多重时间线交织成一张网，时间线有了交点，他可以存在于两个时间节点上。  
这里……就是四维时空吗？  
光发现自己有了身体，他的手很大，裹在黑色的长袍里，头顶有温暖明亮的光，一点也不像海德林的人造太阳，照得他甚至想睡一觉。周遭的建筑十分高大，绘有美丽的花纹，他发现自己也变得高大，至少有原来的几倍身高，他拍拍自己，像做梦一样，还摸到了脸上的面具。  
他想起来那股熟悉感了，这是他在画册上看到的古地球。  
原来如此，古地球文明不是什么朴实简单的农耕文明，哈迪斯说得对，那些学者研究的全是错的，古地球已经达到了高级文明的水平，当他们发现自己将要迎来灭亡，他们一部分选择了将自己升维，舍弃肉体以意识的形态进入四维空间，另一部分创造了海德林，继续在三维的世界里寻找希望的灯火。而哈迪斯留在这个破败的宇宙里，在时间流中打捞光灵魂的碎片，他说他会在星空里等他，就真的等了他一万多年。  
光穿着黑袍，在这个四维形态的古地球奔跑起来，他终于能理解哈迪斯喊出的那三个音节：阿谢姆，是他的概念，是繁星聚合的咒语，在海德林上永远也不会再有人呼唤的名字。  
远处有一个白发曳地的高大影子，站在人民辩论馆的门前，光试着想一点东西让自己轻飘飘地飞了一小截，可是他控制得实在不好，正好撞在那个人的怀里。  
“你就是阿谢姆对吧？你能不能慢一点？整天冒冒失失的，我在国会都能听到你在广场上跑步的声音！”哈迪斯转过来，满脸都是怒气。  
“对不起，哈迪斯，我下次保证不会了。”光嬉皮笑脸的，他知道哈迪斯没生气。  
“但愿如此。”哈迪斯收拾起手上的书本，这就算原谅他了。  
“反正我们时间多得很，下次有的是呢。”光喃喃念叨着，看着哈迪斯离去的背影，跟了上去。  
至此，一条光线彻底闭合，那些在星海里飘荡的心跳与记忆终于有了结局，这是起始，也是终结。


End file.
